Contos de Fada
by Lu Lucchetti
Summary: Diversos contos estreando os vários casais do universo de Fairy Tail.


Olá minhas fadas!

Esse provavelmente é o primeiro capítulo de uma série de historinhas sobre os diversos casais do universo de Fairy Tail. Essa, especialmente, foi inspirada na OVA 9 do anime de FT. Seria uma espécie de continuação fictícia, mas na minha mente foi isso que realmente aconteceu. Espero que gostem!

* * *

"Don't make me fall in love again  
If he won't be here next year."

Santa Tell Me ~ Ariana Grande

* * *

 _Gray Fullbuster X Erza Scarlet_

De fato, Gray havia sido pego de surpresa. Seu queixo caiu enquanto observava a maga ruiva se livrar de seu vestido vermelho bem na sua frente. O traje se foi rapidamente, deixando ela em apenas sua roupa intima rendada. Mas essa também, não durou muito, e segundos depois a maga mais forte da Fairy Tail estava completamente nua.

– Pare, Erza...! – O mago do gelo se lançou em direção a ruiva e agarrou seus braços, para impedi-la. – Era só uma brincadeira!

– Cala a boca, Gray. – Ela o afastou com facilidade. Mesmo sem usar sua magia, Erza ainda possuía uma força sobre-humana. – Estou indo!

Dito isso, ela o empurrou contra a árvore de natal, fazendo o moreno cair no chão com força. A ruiva se dirigiu para a saída e bateu a porta do apartamento com força, deixando-os finalmente livres daquele jogo do demônio.

"Droga." Ele se amaldiçoou mentalmente, levantando rapidamente e correndo em direção a porta para ver se conseguia alcançá-la, sem nem ligar para o fato dele ele mesmo estar desnudo. Ninguém o impediu, já que seus companheiros estavam todos inconscientes depois daquele natal alucinante. Antes de sair para as ruas Gray agarrou uns dos casacos de sua amiga loira, que estavam sobre o cabideiro ao lado da porta. Erza iria precisar vestir algo enquanto voltava para casa, já que ela tinha deixado suas roupas natalinas jogadas pelo chão e simplesmente ido embora.

Mesmo sendo imune ao frio, Gray tinha noção de que aquela noite em especial estava mais fria do que o comum. As ruas de Magnólia estavam completamente vazias, como já era tarde todas as pessoas já haviam ido para casa, passar a véspera de natal com seus entes queridos. Ele sentiu uma tristeza invadir seu peito de repente, sabia que Erza só queria passar um natal divertido com seus amigos, mas acabou ficando bêbada e a noite foi transformada num verdadeiro inferno. O ciúmes dela também tinha piorado a situação, até porque foi difícil não perceber a expressão de raiva da maga ao ver uma certa azulada se agarrar a ele.

Pelo menos com as ruas vazias seria mais fácil achá-la, e ele também não seria preso pela policia local por estar nu em um espaço público, como já havia acontecido algumas vezes no passado. Enquanto corria em direção a Fairy Hills, Gray nem notava a sensação de queimação que a neve passava a sua pele exposta, a única coisa com a qual ele se preocupava naquele momento era em encontrar Erza antes que ela pegasse um resfriado. Se isso acontecesse seria culpa dele e de seu egoísmo.

O mago do gelo parou sua corrida no segundo em que avistou a ruiva a sua frente, mas ela não estava sozinha. Ao seu lado, com o braço envolto em seus ombros, estava ele. Gray já havia o visto algumas vezes, mas a última vez fora durante os Grandes Jogos de Magia. Nunca pensou que iria encontrá-lo em Magnólia, ainda mais na véspera de natal, caminhando ao lado dela.

O frio o atingiu de repente, como uma facada em seu peito. Mas não era um frio causado pela neve nem pelo clima de fim de ano, era uma sensação mais profunda, que vinha de dentro de seu coração. Frustado, ele virou as costas para o casal, que por sorte não havia notado sua presença. O mago do gelo soltou um longo suspiro, e traçou seu caminho de volta para casa, onde provavelmente ninguém o esperava.

Pelo menos Erza não iria passar a véspera de natal sozinha, ao contrario dele. Gray só desejava que ela estivesse acompanhada de outra pessoa, de preferencia que fosse ele mesmo quem estivesse com o braço envolto ao redor dos ombros dela, a levando para casa em segurança. Mas isso era apenas um desejo dele, um desejo que nunca se realizou.


End file.
